


A story in six words

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short johndave story
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	A story in six words

breath shaking, heat and the wind.


End file.
